Bicicleta
by Bruja De El Mar Zafiro
Summary: Seras quiere participar en un evento de ciclismo y quiere que Integra vaya con ella. Pero Integra no sabe manejar una bicicleta ¡Tan Tan Taaaan! Pésima historia. Intento fallido de comedia, experimentacion en la app de Fanfiction
1. chapter 1

**No, Hellsing no me pertenece ni aunque llore ni patalee, soy muy joven para que eso sea posible.****Bien, seguro se preguntaran que es esto, es una tontería que llevo en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo atras y básicamente un experimento para ver como me funciona esta app.**

Era un hermoso dia de verano, el cielo era azul, las aves cantaban, laa mariposas volaban por los alrededores y... El calor era insoportable.

Lo que unos consideran "Lo mejor del clima" a cierta persona la estaba volviendo loca, no tenía vacaciones y por lo tanto no podía disfrutar de un placentero dia en la playa, en cambio estaba encerrada en una montaña de papel cuya dimensión era comparable al monte Everest.

¿Que era lo que hacia? Los deberes de cualquier noble, rentas de sus terrenos, regulaciomes de actividades, rechazar pretendientes propuestos por sus compañeros de una mesa que se supone que no existe.

Pero, principalmente, ordenaba, firmaba y leía una que otra cosa sobre criaturas que son "historias de terror para niños". Esta mujer se encargaba de liberar el alma de estos engendros del mal.

Aunque ella no lo ejecutaba directamente, tenia un ejército personal que se encargaba del trabajo sucio, y en especial a un par de esas crituras.

Una de ellas en específico, estaba sentada frente a ella, hablando sin que ella la escuchara.

– Y como ve Sir Integra, solicito su permiso para ir ahí...–

Ajá–.

– No habrá problema alguno, puedo ir con gafas y es un evento nocturno, no levantaré sospechas–

– Ajá–

–Queria saber si usted me acompañaba, es en parejas y Maestro no me quiere acompañar, dice que es una tontería–

Ajá–

–Sir ¿Me esta escuchando?

Pero ella le dio su ya repetitivo ajá, y Seras pensó que el calor le había afectado el cerebro (Segun sabía era posible) y con mucho nervio pero a la vez preocupación se inclinó hacia adelante, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su jefa y ligeramente la sacudió.

–Sir Integra ¿Escuchó lo que le dije?–

Ya de vuelta al presente y no en los rincones de su mente planeando estrategias para darle un golpe bajo a Millenium...

–Lo lamento Seras, estaba distraída– Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.

–Si, lo note–

–Bien ¿Que era lo que me querías decir?.

Emocionada porque ya tenia su atención, se relajó en su asiento y le dijo:

–Hay una carrera a bicicletas en el centro de London, pueden participar hombres y mujeres, a los tres primeros lugares les darán diferentes premios, incluyendo entradas a Her Majesty Theatre en el primer lugar.–

Algo confundida y molesta por la ridiculez del asunto, le dijo para terminar la conversación: –¿Y tu quieres participar por?–

–Quiero esas entradas–

–Seras, no tienes necesidad de competir en un evento ridículo. Puedes comprarlas, yo te las puedo dar– Sugirió.

Seras se entristecio por el cometario de su jefa, pero eso no la detendría de su objetivo.

–Verá, Sir Integra, yo quiero participar, se que puedo ganar fácilmente–

–Si no lo dudo, con tu rapidez sobrenatural vas a dejar a los demas comiendo polvo– Murmuró Integra, mas sin embargo Seras la escuchó, aun asi dejo pasar por alto el comentario, no quería contradecirla cuando lo que quería era su favor, ni decir de que con el humor que tenia por la temperatura probablemente le dispararía, como hacía con su maestro cuando la sacaba de sus casillas '_No, no quiero empezar una pelea por esto, sería una tontería' _penso Seras.

–Soy muy buena ciclista. Cuando era niña mi papá me llevaba a competencias y siempre ganaba, tengo varias medallas por si tiene dudas–

Aun con ese argumento, Integra no estaba convencida

–Si sabes que si te expones al sol, te debilitarás Seras, eres muy joven y podrías llegar a morir–

Sonrió –Sir, la competencia es de noche–

Raro. penso Integra –¿Por qué harían un evento de ciclismo en la noche?–

–No lo sé, pero pienso que es para que lo pongan en la categoría de "Deporte Badass" como las carreras de motos.

–¿Cuando será el evento?–

–El siguiente fin de semana–

–Bien, supongo que te puedo conseder una noche libre. Tienes mi permiso–

–Gracias, pero Sir Integra la competencia es en parejas–

Oh no. No no no, no podia estarle pidiendo eso, ya le habia dado permiso, no podía esperar que la acompañara a un estúpido evento con un estúpido premio rodeado de gente mas estúpida aún. Ademas, ella no era atleta.

–Preguntale al idiota de tu maestro–

–Ya le dije Sir Integra, me dijo que era una tontería y por lo tanto no me acompañaría–

_'Hasta que al fin algo logico pasa por su cabeza' _penso ella.

–¿Por qué no vas con Pip? estoy segura de que el estaria dispuesto a acompañarte.

Seras no se la pensó dos veces para responder

–Oh, claro que si, estaria dispuesto a acompañarme, ponerme las rodilleras, y muy probablemente a quedarse atras solamente para poder ver mi...– sonrojada se dio cuenta de lo que decia y decidio cerrar ese tema –No creo que sería conveniente que el me acompañe Sir Integra, sería un dolor de cabeza muy grande para mí, y tal vez no ganaría si voy con el–

'_Ni conmigo ganarías' _penso Integra.

–Te perderas el evento entonces, porque no voy a acompañarte–

Decidida a hacerla cambiar de opinión, gritó emocianada al punto que casi se rompen las ventanas de la mansión, los lentes de Integra y el monóculo de Walter que estaba en el sótano con Alucard...

–¡Vamos Integra! ¿No estas harta de estar entre estas montañas? ¡Te divertirás! y le podre mostrar al maestro que no es una tontería en realidad si vas conmigo.

Molesta por el escandalo que habia hecho la draculina. Integra le dijo calmadamente pero entre dientes y en un susurro muy amenazante:

–No. Se. Andar. En. Bicicleta–


	2. Chapter 2

**... Lo mismo de la vez pasada. Nada de esto me pertenece...**

.

.

Imposible.

Tenia que ser una mentira para evadir su petición, no podía creer que la mujer que estaba sentada en frente de ella no supiera hacer algo tan simple como andar en bicicleta.

Y es que la simple idea era absurda, una mujer que dirigía una organización, desafiaba nazis y tenía en su poder al peor de los monstruos de la historia no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso.

–Sabe Sir Integra, entiendo que no quiera acompañarme pero no hace falta mentir, yo entiendo– Le dijo Seras con el ceño fruncido, aún incrédula.

¿Mentir? Primero le pide participar en una estupidez y ahora ¿Le llama mentirosa? Claramente no la conocía para nada.

–¿Y como sabes que estoy mintiendo? ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?– Le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No quice decir eso, disculpe–Le dijo con ambas manos alzadas en señal de que sus intenciones no eran malas.

–Entonces, pequeña Seras– Se reclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y uniendo sus manos para posicionar su barbilla sobre ellas, –¿Que querías decir– aun mirándola con esa frialdad propia de un iceberg.

Y vaya que ese iceberg podia hacer mas destrosos que el que hundió el Titanic.

Seras no era tonta, para nada, y reconocía que esa gelida mirada era la razón que la hacía posicionarse ante los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Pero detestaba que se la estuviera dedicando a ella.

Ya con los nervios alerta, sabiendo que si metia la pata al decir algo que no le gustara a "Lady Iceberg" terminaría con mucho humo en la cabeza y risas de su maestro...

–Sir, por favor, siendo usted quien es ¿Como no podria hacer eso?– Le pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

–¿Y quien soy? pequeña Seras– Le pregunto, aun mas turbiamente.

"_Maldita sea" _pensó Seras "_Ya me vi muerta" _, y vaya que si, Integra ya estaba viendo de reojo la pequeña pistola con balas de plata que tenia sobre sus papeles.

Tragando gruesamente Seras le respondió

–Pues usted es Integra Hellsing, la dama de hierro, la mejor cazadora de vampiros en Europa, y la mujer capaz de alejar gente con tan solo...– Tomo un poco mas de aire, mirandola de reojo para ver su reacción; seguía mortalmente seria, tanto que parecía una estatua, "a _esta mujer le tengo tanto miedo como a mi maestro",_ o quizás un poco más.

–Continua Seras, no te quedes a medio camino, ¿A quien alejo?– Le dijo en un tono tan amable que hacia desconfiar.

–¡Ay Sir! usted sabe a lo que me refiero, simplemente se me hace ridículo que haciendo tantas cosas ¡no pueda hacer algo que cualquier niño puede! ¡Es absolutamente ilógico que te aterre una cosa tan simp–.

*******BANG* **

**... **Un disparo, pero no en la cabeza, sino en el brazo.

"_Pudo ser peor_" pensó Seras pero luego noto que no paraba de sangrar.

Alzó la vista y vio a Integra con el seño fruncido, y la boca tan cerrada en una linea que parecia que quedaría como Hello Kitty (... Sin boca...)

¿Como demonios se atreve a llamarle mentirosa, ridícula y cobarde? Ohhh, pero un simple disparo no le haria pagar por ese **_vil_** atrevimiento, oh no.

Justo cuando le iba a jalar las orejas con unas pinzas de cocina (¿como demonios llegaron unas pinzas de cocina a la oficina? historia para otro día) Apareció salvajemente y empujando la puerta de golpe... Walter, el mayordomo favorito del rey de los vampiros. Ah, y de entre la pared apareció atravesándola el mismo rey.

–¡Sir! ¡¿Que sucedió?! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Fue la señorita Victoria?! ¡Sabía que si no se alimentaba iba a atacar a alguien! ¡ALUCARD!–

Y de pronto, demasiadas voces rompieron en un mismo momento:

–¡Yo no soy así! ¡La que ataco aquí fue ella! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!–

–¡NO DIGAS QUE NO HICISTE NADA! ¡ME OFENDISTE Y TE BURLASTE DE MI!–

–¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!–

–¡YA TRANQUILICENSE Y DIGANME QUE PASO! DEJEN DE GRITAR!–

–¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!–

–¡YO TAMPOCO! ¡ESTOY HERIDA Y ESTO NO SE CURA! ¡MAESTRO AYUDEME POR FAVOR!–

Y escuchando todos eso gritos y la voz agonizante de su bella dama llego Pip Bernadotte a la escena. Viendo a Integra gritando con una pistola en una mano y unas pinzas de cocina en la otra, a Seras con una herida en el brazo, a Walter casi a punto de desmayarse y... A Alucard, a su lado viendo muy interesado, con una mueca terrorífica mientras bebia de una bolsa de sangre donada (en serio que a Pip le disgustó, sus dientes se miraban rojos y biscosos)

–Ehm, Vampiro– ¿Asi le tenía que llamar? No estaba seguro al lado de esa cosa.

–¿Si, Bernadotte?–le preguntó sin siquiera verlo.

–¿Que está pasando?–

–Una discución ¿que no es eso obvio?– Le pregunto retóricamente, de forma muy lenta y grave, característica de el para mostrar su elegancia y sensualidad... Suficiente descripción

"_Sibarita" _pensó Pip entrecerrando sus ojos, Alucard lo escuchó pero no le dió importancia.

–Si, lo es, pero ¿Sabe usted que la causó? –

Aun entre gritos, la respuesta de Alucard se escuchó entre la multitud sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo:

–¿Que mas puede ser? La chica policía no entendió los limites de paciencia propios de una niña de cinco años en mi amo, haciendo que haga una rabieta–

Dicho esto, se hizo el silencio y sintió una mirada intensa sobre el, sabía de quien era esa mirada y se dijo asi mismo "_Esto se pondrá aun mas divertido" _dirigió su mirada hacia su amo para encontrar que le estaba apuntando con el arma con la que le había disparado a su draculina.

Le sonrió y:

**BANG* *BANG *BANG***

**_**

**Espero les gustara. **


End file.
